Diniel
Diniel has a very childish nature but when needed, she will be serious. Ancient History When the world was dwindling on the Lilin, Diniel was made to help upkeep the population. From the moment the male ejaculated, her job came into play. It was her responsibility to guide the seed to the egg. Now, with people having sex every moment, she had a tough job. Only the ones she caught became fertile. Down the line, the job became overwhelming for her and she only guided the ones fit to be parents. It was a time where Lilin population was at a complete stand still. Then Noah's Ark came into play. Everything was wiped, having her begin again. But the fact that the children were wiped too almost killed her. Before any new Lilin were produce, she had to recover. Even without her guidance, Lilin population peaked back up. Though the process was slow and horrid. When she awoke, the humans had already populated without her. This upset her greatly, so as punishment she gave select humans the inability to conceive no matter how much they tried. As time passed, her job grew. Now, not only does she help make the child, she oversees the pregnancy. Humans began to have sex more and more at this point, making it difficult to do both. So she punished humans again. Those unfit in her eyes, she made a thing called "miscarrying". Basically, the baby dies in the womb. It began to ease her work again, until she had to start overseeing the birth too. Stillborns came into play, but that was not her doing. The amount of sexual interactions dwindled again due to it. Over time, she felt depressed. That's when it became her job to watch over the children in the single digits (0-9). She really enjoyed that and quickly became friends with all the children on Earth. This is how the "imaginary friend" came about, having her change forms to match a child's desire in a companion. Eventually, she actually created these "imaginary friends" so there was one with every child all the time. When a child "killed" one, she would just making it into something else for another child to play with. Eventually, adults began to have relationships flourish again. With the "imaginary friends" watching the children, she went back into guiding the sperm and watching pregnancies with ease. Modern History Several upon several thousands years later, she helped humans create something that would help control getting pregnant, what with the abortions harming her and everything. They came up with all sorts of things. Condoms, birth control, ect. After that was done, she began watching over children 10 to 13. She made friends with them easily. Diniel offered them guidance and support. Time had passed when she realized 13 and up needed help as well. She couldn't go over the age of 20, since angels deemed them adults. But she did take up caring for them until they turned that age. She made a system. As soon as children out grew their "imaginary friends" they became "guiding spirits". Once a 19 year old hit their 20th birthday, the "guiding spirit" recycled into another child's "imaginary friend". The system was great, because when the "Roaring 20s" hit in the 1920s, everything became insanely busy for Diniel. No one was using the aids to control pregnancy, and woman after woman became pregnant. Those who didn't were always at social gatherings. It became difficult to keep up then.. The Great Depression happened. Diniel decided to take a break from everything and went into a sleeping state for a bit, letting everything take place for itself. She woke up several years after, it now being 2000. She was needed back on Earth for one reason or another. Before coming back, she made a deal with one of her brothers, aging his human form for the youth of the form. She came back officially as a child. Personality Diniel is a sweetheart. She loves every little thing and has loads of joy. But with that, she's also very childish. She has the mental capacity of a child. She's very easy to get along with, given who you are. Her childish nature gains her some hatred. But generally everyone loves her. Not many have ever complained about her at all. Abilities AT Field Her AT field isn't very large, nor powerful. Invisibility She makes herself constantly invisible to adult Lilin, with the exception of mothers giving birth. She oversees it through the child's imaginary friend, which starts out as just her in her true form. Telepathy She can use it, but not very often. Supernatural Healing Diniel can't heal herself very quickly. When she nearly died, it took a few hundred years for her to recover. Superhuman Strength She's not very strong in this aspect. Diniel can't lift a lot of weight.. Period. Soul Channeling Again, something she's not very powerful with. She can't channel souls very well. Increased Knowledge Naturally, her knowledge is increased with children. She knows every detail about them from fertilization till 20, down to which position the stars were in at birth. Weaponry Her weapon is a baby rattle. Though it seems weak, it's actually pretty powerful. She can use it to summon her "spirits" she created for kids and turn them into something like a Hulk. Age shifting This is an ability only Diniel has. She can shift her age from 0-20 within seconds. This helps in watching over the children. This way, she can also talk to them. She can also change her siblings' human form, but she can't go over 20 if shifting from a kid. Creating guardians Again, only unique to Diniel. "Guardians" start at the birth of a child, changing from her true form to a child's desired companion. It changes based on the child's need, then recycles when the child turns 20. True Form In the works. Weaknesses She has multiple weaknesses. Abortion and still borns cause her physical harm. Premature labor can also take it's toll on Diniel. Death of a child takes the worse strain, though. It causes her illness, which she won't be able to fix for weeks. Anything can kill her, from simply suffocating her to using a weapon against her. If she dies, so do the children. Relationships Miniel She adores Miniel. Diniel and her are fairly close friends. Ezekiel She looks up to him. To her, he's like a father figure. Though, she never admits that because she doesn't know how he'd react to it. Halaliel She acts like a bully to poor Diniel. The poor thing never did anything to her. Category:Angels